Insomnio
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: KatsuDeku. Izuku no sabe si agradecer o maldecir su suerte. Termina siendo compañero de Katsuki en el campamento y cuando llega la noche se ve incapaz de dormir.


**Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia no me pertenece.** _Esto es mero entretenimiento._

 _Creí que tardaría más en escribir un lemon completo de estos niños... Lo más impresionante es que lo escribí en su mayoría cuando viajaba en el transporte público._

 ** _KatsuDeku. Relación no establecida. Lemon. PWP (_** _P_ _orno sin trama_ ** _). TWT (_** _i_ _rrumpo en la cronología_ ** _)._** _Disfruta de mis extrañas fantasías_ _. Porque no hay nada m_ _ás erótico que tener sexo a sabiendas que te pueden escuchar._ ** _  
_**

* * *

 **Insomnio**

Izuku no sabía si agradecer o maldecir su suerte.

Tragó saliva sonoramente y apretó los tirantes de su mochila. Se reía nerviosamente mientras leía por enésima vez los nombres anotados en la pizarra y un tic apareció en su ojo derecho, le preocupaba su integridad física.

-Su trabajo en equipo debe mejorar. -El héroe profesional de cabello negro habló con severidad -Por lo tanto, en este campamento convivirán con el compañero que se les ha asignado.

El murmullo entre los estudiantes no se hizo esperar, y comenzó a hacer más ruido a cada segundo que pasaba. Pero a los oídos del joven peliverde sólo llegaban los latidos de su corazón. No quería estar ahí, debió faltar a clases ese día... Tragó saliva de nuevo. Estaba seguro que no llegaría vivo a casa.

Y lo siguiente que supo fue que había estado inconsciente en la enfermería por un día entero. No esperaba menos por parte del joven explosivo.

Bajó del camión junto a sus compañeros y se formaron por parejas. Podía sentir la ira que el rubio irradiaba. Se encogió en su sitio y se le revolvió el estómago.

Después de las instrucciones de Aizawa los jóvenes se separaron. Debían conseguir su alimento del bosque que los rodeaba. Era tarde por lo que el entrenamiento empezaría hasta el día siguiente.

La tarde pasó sin ningún inconveniente entre él y Katsuki. Le pareció extraño pero prefirió dejarlo pasar.

La nostalgia no se hizo esperar cuando anduvieron en el bosque, rememoró aquellos días de infancia, y se rió de sí. A veces se preguntaba si el de ojos carmines pensaba en el tiempo en que fueron niños así como él mismo lo hacía, en el fondo anhelaba que así fuera.

Tan pronto se puso el sol los jóvenes héroes cenaron y prepararon las tiendas de campaña donde descansarían.

No podía dormir. Se movió, quedando sobre su lado derecho, dándole la espalda a su compañero. Cerró los ojos y tras pasar varios minutos se volvió a mover, quedando ahora sobre su costado izquierdo, viendo el perfil del rubio. Recordó de nuevo su infancia, habían pasado varios años desde que estuvo al lado de Bakugou. Escuchó el relajante respirar del mayor y sin notarlo acarició los labios ajenos.

Sus dedos delinearon los pálidos labios, disfrutó el tacto y quiso tatuarlo en la yema de sus dedos porque sabía que nunca podría besarle.

Se petrificó en su sitio cuando percibió que uno de los rubíes le miraba.

-¡Ka-!

-¿No puedes dormir? -Le interrumpió. Sujetó su mano, dejándola cerca de su boca.

-Ah... No. -Rompió el contacto visual, ojalá la tierra le tragara. Regresó su atención al de ojos rubíes cuando sintió sus dientes morder su dedo índice. -¡¿Qué... estás haciendo?! -Sus mejillas empezaron a arder.

El joven explosivo sonrió con sorna y sin responder a la pregunta siguió jugando con la mano ajena. Con la punta de su lengua recorrió la palma desde la muñeca hasta la punta de su dedo cordial para después meter en su cavidad bucal dos de sus dedos y los lamió dentro de ésta. Una vez los sacó un hilo de saliva colgó entre sus dedos y su boca. El menor pasó saliva por su garganta, restregó sus piernas intentando calmar las sensaciones.

El rubio le tomó desprevenido y le obligó a quedar sobre su espalda al mismo tiempo en que se acomodaba entre sus piernas, apoyándolas en su cadera.

-¡¿Kacchan, qué...?!

-No puedes ser tan ingenuo, ¿o sí, Deku? -Le interrumpió de nuevo. Una sonrisa burlona le hizo sonrojarse.

-P-pero... pueden escuchar... nos...-Su voz se cortó por un momento cuando el mayor presionó su entrepierna con la suya, se acaloró más al haber ignorado la creciente erección propia.

Sus labios temblaron al ver la sonrisa del rubio, pensó en decirle que se detuviera, pero de su boca sólo salió un gemido, había presionado de nuevo contra su excitación. -No... Por-ngh... -Alcanzó el pecho de su compañero y trató de empujarlo pero vio sus brazos inmovilizados, le tomó de las muñecas y las colocó a sus costados.

Movió sus caderas haciendo que sus miembros rozaran entre ellos, la tela de sus ropas los estimulaba de sobremanera. Izuku mordió su labio inferior, temía que los demás pudieran despertar. -¿Tienes miedo de que te escuchen? -El vaivén de sus caderas era lento y desesperante para ambos, y a propósito se restregó con más presión buscando que el menor no soportara y gimiera sin poder contenerse.

-No-ohh... Kacchan... -Su voz sonó ahogada, con un gemido roto. Hizo lo posible por disminuir el volumen de su voz pero comenzaba a sentirse extasiado e incapaz de controlarse.

Sonrió de medio lado al bajar la mirada a su entrepierna, su ropa comenzaba a mancharse. Entonces se detuvo. El de ojos esmeraldas le miró confundido y echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando percibió la boca del otro en su miembro. La humedad de su cavidad le hizo retorcerse, subía por su excitación con su lengua y en un reflejo involuntario juntó sus piernas cuando el mayor succionó en la punta de su falo.

Liberó su miembro, y le hizo separar las piernas de nuevo. -Déjalos que escuchen. -Su sonrisa hambrienta le puso nervioso y sofocó un gemido más cuando la humedad de su boca le volvió a cubrir. Subía y bajaba por su miembro, lamiendo desde la base y presionándolo a ratos con sus dientes, y cuando llegaba a la punta succionaba ligeramente.

-¡Bas-taahh... voy a-! -Sin terminar de hablar se derramó en la boca ajena. Respiraba agitadamente y la cara le ardió al ver que el rubio dejaba caer de su boca la sustancia blanquecina y espesa en su mano.

Con dificultad le sacó los shorts junto a su ropa interior, dejándolos a un lado. Embadurnó sus dedos con el semen del menor -Aún no hemos acabado. -Respondió ante la mirada asustada del peliverde.

Alzó su playera y expuso su abdomen. Trabajó su torso con la boca mientras hacía círculos en el anillo muscular del otro. Deslizó un dedo dentro del cuerpo ajeno al tiempo en que lamía uno de sus pezones, Izuku se movió con molestia, aun cuando había utilizado su propio semen como lubricante improvisado la intrusión le había dolido. No tardó mucho en meter un segundo dedo y el menor se quejó. En un último intento por distraer al peliverde del dolor dejó su abdomen y tomó su sexo con la otra mano.

Estimuló su miembro al mismo ritmo en que sus dedos entraban y salían, asfixiado con las caricias llevó una de sus manos ahora libres hacia su boca y la mordió para evitar sus gemidos. Cuando hubo un tercer dedo dentro, su quijada se aflojó y salió el sonido de su garganta. Y sin poder impedirlo más sonidos siguieron al anterior.

Los labios de Katsuki se curvaron en una sonrisa victoriosa y tras unos segundos sacó los dedos de su interior y soltó el miembro erecto de su compañero. Un sentimiento de vacío invadió al menor cuando dejó de sentir los dedos del mayor, mas pronto sintió algo en su entrada. Miró al rubio a los ojos y sin necesidad de palabras entendió lo que hacía, se cubrió la boca con ambas manos y atenuó el quejido de dolor que le provocó la intrusión de la hombría de su compañero.

Le penetró sin miramientos y la presión de las paredes internas le hizo encorvarse. Se sostuvo con las manos y se quedó quieto. Su interior se ceñía con fuerza.

Izuku respiraba erráticamente -¡Duele...! ¡Sácalo! -Le pidió.

-¡Maldita sea, relájate!

-¡No... puedo! -Jadeó adolorido y trató de empujarlo otra vez.

Sin saber qué hacer pasó su mano izquierda sobre el abdomen del más joven, bajando hasta su vientre, apenas rozándolo con la yema de sus dedos. Se quedó quieto, esperando que el dolor disminuyera. Ignoraba cuanto había pasado hasta que la respiración ajena se normalizó, pero le pareció una eternidad.

Sus ojos se encontraron, Katsuki pareció pedirle permiso y asintió levemente mientras apretaba su playera.

Comenzó con un ritmo lento, esperando que el de mirada esmeralda se acostumbrara. Se quejó ante la presión alrededor de su miembro, y continuó embistiendo, cada vez más rápido. Los silenciosos gemidos del menor se le antojaron bastante eróticos y al aumentar la velocidad se inclinó para besar su cuello. El peliverde volteó la cabeza hacia su derecha permitiéndole dejar una marca en la parte que había entre su cuello y su oreja.

-Eres malditamente estrecho. -Aprovechó su cercanía y le susurró al oído, avergonzando así al menor y su interior le apretó con más fuerza.

El calor del cuerpo ajeno en su miembro le agobió, se preocupó de terminar primero por lo que disminuyó un poco la velocidad y tras agarrarse de sus caderas embistió con firmeza. Un jadeo más fuerte que los anteriores salió de la garganta del menor. Midoriya le miró asustado, se había detenido de manera repentina.

-Lo encontré. -Sonrió con orgullo.

-¿De qué ha...? ¡Aahh! -El rubio embistió otra vez. Fue incapaz de articular palabra alguna, el continuo roce del miembro ajeno contra su próstata le hacía gemir sonoramente.

El impúdico sonido de sus pieles chocar, los jadeos de ambos y el creciente placer le asfixiaron, haciéndole olvidar dónde estaban y pensar únicamente en el deleite que era tener el miembro de Katsuki golpeando en sus adentros. Sus gemidos pronto se salieron de control, subiendo drásticamente de tono por lo que el mayor se precipitó en callarle con un beso. Al principio sólo presionó sus labios pero no tardó en pedir más, y le dejó entrar en su boca. Sus lenguas se tocaron y la saliva escurrió por la comisura de sus labios. Se abrazó a su compañero y ajustó sus piernas en su cintura, haciendo el contacto aún más profundo y sin esperarlo, el clímax llegó a ambos, sus gemidos se atenuaron en el beso.

La esencia del más bajo llenó sus vientres mientras que el mayor colmó su interior. Tras un par de embestidas se separó del menor y se dejó caer a su lado izquierdo. Ambos estaban cansados, sus agitadas respiraciones seguían un mismo ritmo y hasta que se normalizaron limpiaron sus cuerpos.

Un incómodo silencio invadió el ambiente y su mente comenzó a llenarse de ideas, deseaba que ninguno de sus compañeros se hubiera despertado. En algún punto había perdido consciencia alguna sobre el lugar donde se encontraba.

Una presión en su mano izquierda le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Ya duérmete.

Le vio cerrar los ojos y dirigió su mirada hacia su mano, la caliente mano de su compañero estaba entrelazada con la suya. Sonrió tiernamente al recordar que cuando eran niños Katsuki le tomaba de la mano cuando no podía conciliar el sueño.

Inconscientemente se había hecho dependiente del calor de Bakugou.

 **OWARI**

* * *

 _Acabo de recordar que no me gusta escribir lemons completos, porque nunca me gusta cómo los termino OTL. Ja ja, por favor, no vayan a creer que con "mis fantasías" me refiero a las mías personales, no, me refiero a las fantasías que tengo para con estos niños.  
_

 _Podrá no verse tanto como un PWP... pero en realidad los primeros párrafos han sido para no sentirme culpable de querer escribir un fanfic que contiene sólo lemon._

 _Algo me dice que no es bueno estar publicando tan seguido, pero la culpa me apuñala al no postearlos tan pronto termino los fanfics. Lo siento._


End file.
